


A Private Moment

by warchiefyeagers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Jean Kirstein, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefyeagers/pseuds/warchiefyeagers
Summary: Jean's objectivity as a soon-to-be commander gets foggy with a threat to your life — supposedly on a quest to the mid-east allied forces to confirm if they will pose a new threat to Paradis Island, you were a special asset to the formerly-labelled devils as a spy. You didn't think he would get just a little hot-headed, forward, and even into steamy shit with you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my "debut" fanfiction for the AOT fandom and I'm absolutely conscious to the point that this went through at least three times of proofreading just to be sure 👀
> 
> I'm not really a new writer because I've also done plenty for another community, but I really hope you can give me some feedback, suggestions, and requests. TYSM!

Jean bit the tip of his tongue as he held back an i-knew-it click from his mouth. At least while Erwin is still not officially retired from his post, he should get off his looming high-horse for being the chosen one to take the great Erwin Smith's place. 

While Jean had support from his squad and friends from the 104th cadet corps, he's all too aware of the ongoing buzz of doubts about his promotion — he's known to be a little overconfident but stern towards his teammates, and may not be the best in relying any language of encouragement whatever the situation is. But Hange told him, "why give a shit about what others say?". It came from the person whom Jean thought was more eligible and might have gotten it if she insisted, but the seniors have expressed a need to spend the latter years of their lives laying low and even away from the position, including Erwin.

So was it in favor of his side motives to have accepted the position, especially with you involved? The fleeting silence in the meeting room was not a mere absence of anything to talk about. Others looked blankly elsewhere in the room, the tones and even undertones of everything clad in mahogany brown from floor to walls to every single bit of furniture. He will soon claim this room as his, and even with now less threat after Eldians and Marleyans have arrived to a peace treaty, who knows when he will have to face a repetition of history and have everything at the palm of his hands. A while ago, everyone was glad to have you back in Paradis for doing what they thought was impossible, but your intelligence and that of Armin's spoke for you both. It was just inevitable from Erwin's end to emphasize something he can no longer delay, though he still felt somewhat sorry to discuss yet another possibility in which he might need you and Armin to be spies once again.

But Jean kept his eyes on you — your long black hair, naturally wavy to a volume at the ends, resting on the swell of your chest. Even if you had the coat on, the mounting was hard to not notice. And if he had to look at your face again, he might lose it and downright propose what everyone wants to avoid. There's no way he would lose you to the mid-east allied forces on perhaps the riskiest mission of your life. There were only two endings in his mind; you arrive at their territory and be held hostage, or you never return at all to Paradis and be the symbol of the enemy's new war declaration.

"I'll ask you, believing that of course we have to respect your choice first and foremost." Erwin addressed you, slightly turning his body to your direction. You were next to him at the edge of the table, being the key person to be involved in a situational tip. "Would you be willing to enter their borders and suppress anything dangerous through diplomatic agreements?"

"Uhm," Armin interrupted, making your eyes draw to a wider look. Jean noticed, and whether or not someone in the room notices he has not kept his eyes off you is none of his concern. If you're afraid to go alone or to even go at all, he's willing to speak for you and protect you. Armin continued, "it will be suspcisious if we send Y/N without any clear reason. Even if we have some reason to create, we can't trust a tip that sounds like we are being lured."

"I'm taking that into consideration." Erwin replied. "Even when Marley attacked them, they were adamant on their defense forces instead of the attack, but who knows if they changed their approach?"

"I think we are gambling with uncertainties here. If you look at all angles we can think about, they have the upper hand. All of those." Eren spoke, and Jean would be thankful for that insight but his objectivity fogs his mind. He knows very well the _reason_ why there's a scratching feeling at the back of his throat. "Besides, it's not a secret that Y/N isn't a mere special scout for both battle and humane discussions. It's an open secret that she took part being double just to achieve the Marleyan-Eldian treaty."

 _Right_. The part where you gained an honorary medallion from the Queen Historia for taking a great part in the progress. To the point wherein Reiner jokingly said to Jean, "it was Y/N's charm, the warriors including me and the Marleyans would have given into her into all sorts of things". As if the constantly emerging war being stopped had something to do with perversion, Jean hated how your true skills to negotiate was often undermined simply because you were a full-package kind of attractive.

And here comes Eren Yeager who Jean may never be fully in good terms with. It's not like he didn't try to give Eren's bad judgements out of passion a pass, but you were the reason why he's denying himself a hiss at the show that Eren's putting on. He knows Eren is aware that he has had this crush on you ever since; but Eren went on with Connie and Sasha's knack to tease that Mikasa is the one Jean likes, an advantage he kept up on his sleeves as if he knew that Jean was too much of a coward in romance. In the years that passed by, Jean also felt threatened that compared to Eren he has done a small fraction of what he is recognized for, and you may unfortunately be into those who have the spotlight on them. 

Finally, Jean's little walking along the memory lane was cut short when you finally spoke.

"I think we shouldn't go with just one tip. I'm not saying we need more people telling us the same thing so we can proceed, but we need to pull the strings instead of the opposite way." You bowed your head subtly, just making sure you don't sound rude to the incumbent commander. 

And of course, the upcoming one. Jean Kirschtein. You were caught with some wind to choke a little on when your gaze met his, that hooded look and the detail of his growing stubble.

"For transparency, we're getting the tip from the Reeves. Since all countries are now into a treaty, everyone can cross-travel borders. We'll consider it a warning." Said Erwin.

"Ah, the Reeves." Eren grunted. "Those who wouldn't have given their lives to Paradis if Hange did not go the lengths." Eren raised his eyebrows at you, and then smiled slyly. 

"Don't create unnecessary enemies, Yeager." Jean hissed, feeling the heat of his breath as he spoke on this curled fists. No, he wasn't going to punch Eren or at least he was saved by how seemingly he just rested his lips against his knuckles. But yes, he would punch him for being a show-off.

"Am I?" Eren taunted Jean. "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't entrust Y/N to anyone outside of the garrison and the scouts. I'm preventing her from dipping into any damn danger again."

"You can let us know that without pinning down the Reeves immediately as enemies, you know. Don't make blaming a habit, I guess?" 

"Idiots, you're both not big shots." You thought Levi would have some patience stored until the end of the meeting, enough to be a wallflower until his deep voice reverberated across with annoyance. "I think we should let Y/N and Armin go for today, as in give these two a break. Marley must have been disgustingly suffocating."

Erwin, Levi, and Hange almost raised the youngsters including you as graduates of this batch of cadet corps, and has given up on one another's antics to piss off each other. But truth be told, Eren and Jean are never going to always agree with one another. At once, almost everybody stood up to leave the commander's meeting room including Jean, but Eren had some other things in mind. He almost bolted from his seat to yours, wherein Hange and Levi separated you from him. 

"Hey, how was Liberio? Did you meet Zeke?" Eren asked, and Jean couldn't guess if he's taunting him to the edge by taking a moment with you while he's still literally pretending to look for something under the table. 

"Yeah," you nodded timidly. Geez, you wouldn't even want to remember how Zeke was a whole credit-grabber in the treaty signing. He banters it as a Yeager "legacy", saying that two long-lost half brothers placed their personal familial needs so they can consider a treaty. As if the downplaying wasn't enough, he had the audacity to ask if he can visit you in Paradis. "Anything about him?"

"Nah, I meant to ask since you know. I'm sure you'll go back to Liberio to continue with the discussions, so maybe I can come with you there." 

Jean was sure he saw Eren closing a gap through the foot, and was ready as hell to get himself out of his pretentious search. But instead, he put himself in a rather embarrassing situation when his head hit the hard wooden table. So much for making sure that the younger Yeager wouldn't advance. But it probably paid off, right? He saw you smile, Jean hasn't seen you and your smile for over a year. A rush of thrill gathered in his chest, to which he had to cough about and get a hold of himself. He couldn't wait to talk to you, to tell you he's up in the ranks, and everything else.

"Didn't mean to interrupt but I was here all along." Jean spoke, trying to look smug about it. 

"N-no, that's fine. We weren't talking about anything personal. Oh, Eren. Can I excuse myself for a moment with Jean?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren nodded and pulled a badly feigned smile at you, then shot Jean an intimidating stare. Quickly, he left looking defeated as you either dodged his proposal or you wanted to hear that proposal from somebody else. 

Surely, you do. 

The feeling comes from a lingering guilt of not being able to write to Jean personally, but for what reason, you aren't so sure. You are however certain that it shouldn't be romantic considering the one he has his eyes on is Mikasa, and that was a well-known quadru-something complication; Jean likes Mikasa, Mikasa likes Eren, and Eren likes you. You are suffocated enough with the Yeager brothers who are both not subtle with their likes, the older one liked popping his chest out when you were based in Liberio. If the four of you went on a merry-go-round, it would be a sight to the likes of Sasha and Connie who placed their bets that you and Eren will become the first couple. 

"A moment with me?" Jean smiled, trying his best to keep his posture to look taller than he already is. 

"Yes. Unless Mikasa is alreary in a position to send my ass flying for being next to you?"

"No way," Jean chuckled. "What are you saying? I want a moment but not here, there's something odd about the commander's room."

"But you'll find yourself in that seat very soon," you looked at what seems to be just another wooden chair and table, but is probably where Erwin had drawn out attack and defense formations for years. "Congratulations! I'm really proud. I hope you don't ever think that you're undeserving, even captain Levi agrees that you've proved yourself enough."

The tug at Jean's heart was real — you've always had your way with words of encouragement. To him, perhaps your only flaw was your weakness to say no to people. That had him dead worried about your judgement in Liberio, on what kind of pawns you had to deal with from the Marleyan government, higher ranks you had to infiltrate with Armin to convince on discussion purely based on insights. He was sure you've had too much time with assholes who told you that in a world where war is a constant threat, somewhere somehow, the talks will be useless. 

"I guess I feel too young for it, but I'm not afraid. I hope my bravery looks good. But I will need you and Armin to always be with me on the brain side of it, especially you."

You heard it right, didn't you? He has confirmed that while you were in Liberio, nothing happened between him and Mikasa. But then again, he didn't even say it in a way that he's no longer interested in her. So instead of being the one to break the ice, you decided to be on the safe side of things. 

"Of course, I'd have no problem with that."

"But that guy seems like he would take a finger off me for taking some time with you?" Jean hid his agenda under a grin, hoping it came off as a joke that you can still confirm. As in, does Eren stand a chance or what?

"Eren? I don't know with him. I don't want to get involved with him and his brother for personal reasons." 

"I see." Sounds about good to Jean, but to him, it felt as if he needed to break just a few more walls to get to where he really wants this talk to lead to. And his conscience says that he should not do it in the commander's office. "I insist it already, let's have coffee at my house." 

You gulped and blinked simultaneously, noting that this is the first time Jean has ever invited you in his place. Maybe it's just a casual talk and the air is thick in Erwin's room, but to question, what would get the wind intense anyway? Sexual tension? You would hate to assume with almost zero basis aside from a plain invite. But you nodded with a smile, and to hell with it whatever comes after. 

* * *

"Don't mention it until I'm on the post. I don't want you to offer yourself bare for that mission, unless it's me coming with you." 

He sounded more confident, but that may be the case since he's at his own territory. Jean hung both of your non-battle trench coats by the entrance of his two-story residence, just some of the perks even you had gained for securing all country treaties. Everyone from the garrison and the scout regiment gained this token from Historia, completely leaving the Military Police dulled of the honor they used to have. Jean undid the first two buttons of his white long-sleeved polo, the fabric on his arms rolled up until the elbow; you have to admit that looking at him now, he's no longer the lanky horse that he used to be — he chose his words better, acted as the bigger guy when Eren wanted to boast of anything or decide on whatever based on passion, and was a dangerous kind of muscular but toned man. You have no idea how you aren't intimidated by the fact that talking to him, when standing next to each other requires you to lift your face up to meet his gaze. 

"That's not possible. I'm sure until a month before Erwin steps down, he or someone else will talk about it." You replied, watching him place a cup of coffee for you on the table. He sat beside you with his own, the brushing of his pants to your bare knees hitched your breathing. 

"Damn it if they do, they will see me mad."

 _Oh_. 

"If it has to happen, someone can come with me anyway. It can be Captain Levi, Connie, Er—"

"It should be me, if anything." Jean drank his coffee brief enough just to see the look on your face. If you showed him a disgusted look, he would easily pedal back to the "just kidding" thing. But the case is no matter how quiet you were after he said that, your doe eyes struck him and everything else about you — the shade of your cheeks turning rosier than usual, lips slightly apart for a few seconds until you caught the bottom it to bite. You shouldn't be doing that, Jean thought to himself.

"That's not possible, right?" You asked. "Because the commander has to be in his seat if we're not all-out."

"Baby, we have two situations here. First, if somebody brings it up again I'll tell them that only I can go with you whether I'm already a commander by then or not yet. Second, if I'm a commander during a decision that you go to the mid-east allied forces, I believe my judgement is the overarching order."

"Jean, you called me baby. I'm not an infant for clarifying things."

"It wasn't that." He laughed at your unbelievable innocence, or were you just dodging in a hilarious way? Whatever, his confidence has grown on him. "Baby, as in a man having the hots for another woman. Term of endearment or anything more." 

"Stop it, you're getting two-eyed, I'm not Mikasa Ackerman." Here is Jean being obvious, but you're shoving the doubt down his throat so he can just so more of the convincing until you can actually believe he's flirting with you. 

"You still believe Connie and Sasha's tale? Damn. That was long gone, and short-lived." 

"So what is this about? If you don't clarify with me, I'll tell the older Yeager he can visit me—" 

Jean Kirschtein may have an unsolicited thing now for not letting you finish your sentences. To him, it feels as if there would really be no private time with you especially if he brought the conversation outside and around Shiganshina. You were a darling to everyone — most of the garrisons know you, the elder merchants knew you for your assistance when they set-up stalls, and you were on the lookout for children who seemed to be hungry as they wandered the streets. In short, everyone would stop you as you walk to talk to you and tell you how happy they are you are safe and sound. 

So Jean's residence was the best place to settle things at. 

As you were seated at the opposite edge of the couch, his long arms cornered you from both sides and towered on you with his figure. Undoubtedly hard to escape should he use force, but all it took was that look from his eyes. The orbs of his sight swirled with lust being held back with all willpower, and curiosity took over. 

"I'd set up a meeting right then and there to tell them that I don't want you sent wherever anymore. Not on your own and not without me." 

"So you don't like Mikasa? Tell me the exact words or I'll go." 

"Can't I just kiss you?" Another inch of space closed, you can feel his breath warming across your face. You must be an embarrassing red thing now, you wouldn't know being locked in Jean's gaze. 

"No," you weakly pushed a hand on his chest. "You will tell me the exact words."

"I like you. You're intelligent as hell, your looks and all about you would have made it easy for you to tell that I'm hooked, so I've been wondering why you always ignored me checking you out."

Fiery heat danced at the pool of your belly, sending a need to perspire all over your body. It wasn't hot, but you were perhaps physically responding to the desire of being kissed by your long-time crush. Jean was kissing gently at first, until a few seconds into it and the man has decided to make it torrid and owning; your faced cupped in his hands, you couldn't help but whine over the force that has you powerless — you are not complaining, you just know that for Jean it's either his way or the high way, and it would never be the latter for something he's dead set on having. His tongue gave your lips a lascivious swipe, before leaving your mouth to kiss along your jawline then to your neck. This time, he has a possessive grip on your shoulders, you swear to the heavens that if he wanted to he would be able to rip your polo top. For the meantime, he decided to settle with fondling your breasts even if an article of clothing hindered him from fully feeling your skin, something he had always wondered what it feels to touch even during your training days. 

"Fuck, this couch is too small for us." Jean spoke with a raspy voice, the tone had you letting out a groan. 

"Why, you'll wreck my hole here?" It was probably a bad idea, because the suggestion drove Jean feral. Withour a warning he sucked on the skin somewhere between your collarbone and the end of your neck, the bite making you wince and cry a little. He made sure it was dark enough for you to have a hard time covering with hair, to the point that he just wants you to unknowingly show it and let whoever know that you're marked. 

And the man was damn quick on his feet, only temporarily leaving an air for space when he got up but only to carry you — your thighs exposed to him under the swaying short skirt, and your upper body worked up to slap Jean's back. 

"You have three holes, guess which one I'll fuck first." _Spank_. A stinging spank at the back of your right thigh, just how you like a little flavor of domineering pain. 

"Jean, this isn't the homecoming activity that I wanted. I want to eat first!" Yes, you arrived through the airship early morning when the skies were still a dwindling violet ready for the sun rise, and upon arrival you had only thirty minutes to sleep before Erwin called for a meeting. You're sure you chewed quick and without poise on a bread, and that's about it. 

"Is my dick a problem for your first meal of the day?" Jean settled you to seat on his bed, standing in front of you. It was already a drill to say, yet you felt anxious if you'll do enough to please him. And Jean immediately caught the worry in your eyes. 

"Tell me to stop if I don't take you well to your liking, please?"

"No, no. I'll guide you, okay? I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else either way." He wiped some strands of hair sticking to rhe sweat on your face. Nonetheless to Jean, you're beautiful even if you're conscious about whether or not he'll feel good in you. 

Gulping at the size, you traced the bulge of Jean hard on his pants. You tried your best not to meet him in the eye, but you know he has his sight on the view of you ravishing his length with your delicate fingers. After the just unclasping his belt and swinging his girth free, you swiftly unbuttoned your top to be lifted to your head. 

And Jean was able to see for himself what he's wondered about all these years underneath the scout's uniform — it wasn't exactly one thing that would show off curves, but you had it all and enough to leave something to a man's dirty imagination. He then clumped your long hair in a fist, giving him a clearer look at your breasts that bounced even at the slightest movement. There was too much going on for Jean to consider as a sight to behold, but the sensation of your fingers wrapped around his dick going up and down made him close his eyes. 

He felt it all, the gentle lick of your warm tongue that licked off his pre cum. What were you even worried about? You knew how to tease Jean from the base of his cock to his balls, while you gave the head a painfully but lustfully slow slide. He figured out that you must be one for the praises, maybe that could heat you up a lot more. 

"Fuck baby, I told you, you'll do just fine." 

"Mmm," you pulled away shortly. "Good to hear that." When your mouth formed to an O and your lips slid past through the corners of his cock, that's when Jean felt as if he would pop a vein if he couldn't keep his balance. Yet he wouldn't make that pleasure catch him off guard, after all he's all about leading it. He just wants to see you try around his years of fantasies about you, and something about your innocence makes him want to go beastly in bed. 

"Fuck, that's it. You're a whore for me with that tongue." He gasped, feeling you go gradually deeper as you bobbed your head up and down to his length. He was thick and long, the kind of huge that required all work to breathe properly through your nostrils. And while it's still half of that cock you're taking, might as well circle your tongue around the tip when you slow down a little to tease. 

But Jean wasn't having any of it; he's encountering a thirst to go rough, starting it with a light pull on your hair and a pause to the work. His veined cock slipped out and rested on your cheeks, the fall of your saliva to your chest making you look like a fucked doll. A sensual fuck doll, Jean would want to say later once he's all-out for the filth. There was so much to fuck about you, and he's already going crazy with just the mouth. 

"Stay still and put your hands at the back. Then keep that fucking pretty mouth open for me," He quickly positioned himself in your mouth, one hand pulling on your hair according to the angle he likes. 

So this is it, you thought. Nothing unusual of Jean Kirschtein wanting to be the alpha anywhere, but this was a different talk — he thrusted himself fully in your mouth, and you obediently kept yourself in a place where your teeth won't grind against him at all. All the walls of your inner cheek hit every nerve of his cock, but when the tip slid deep into your throat, you thought you would beg for yout life but you couldn't. Jean's moans were hard to disobey, even if you were a panting mess with tears in your eyes and fluids falling onto your breasts and legs. 

"Had I known you're one hell of a taker," _thrust_. "I would have fucked you to oblivion in the woods, even while in your ODM."

Jean felt you gag a little, but couldn't blame himself for the pressure he's putting in you for his size. He might as well almost hit your vocal chord, since you'll be left breathless with hoarse to no voice for hours anyway. "Baby, you're doing great. You're being a good girl for me." With a throaty groan at the end, he complimented you for not giving into a gag reflex, but rather just making it a little contraction that's wrapped nicely around his throbbing dick. 

You began whimpering with eyes shut tight, trying to get a hold of the speed Jean's onto. Instead of doing anything stupid that might kill the mood, you clutched so hard on the sheet of his bed for some dear strength.

"You want to know how I'd fuck you everyday from now on?" 

You whimpered again, wanting to hear the dirty talk while choking on him. 

"I'll wake you up with a gentle kiss but I'll make sure I'm buried deep in you. I'll ram into your pussy over the commander's table, drilll your ass against the goddamned forest trees. I'll fuck you in front of those Yeager brothers if you wanted to," God. 

All the perversion he kept for years through mere masturbation with thoughts of you met its sweet, sweet, and thick release when he pulled out of your mouth a little too late — sloppy with his load everywhere, most fell on your tongue as you kept your mouth open gasping for breath. Your cheeks weren't exempted spaces either, and falling strings of Jean's cum on your tits were another thing. 

"You look good used by me, fuck doll." Jean looked at you under the streak of pale daylight that hit your pearl-like skin. You smiled, and it assured him that his roughness was fine with you. "Let's wipe that mess away, that really shouldn't be the breakfast, you know." 

"I feel dizzy, can I sleep instead?" You beamed at him with eyes coming to a close, making Jean wipe his cum on your face with your shirt. 

"Let's sleep? I'll make up for uh, yeah. Lunch already." Seated next to you now, Jean has the tip of your chin on his fingers, the thumb pressed on your lips before he gave you a short kiss. "Dessert after lunch, what do you think?" He has more ideas for a long, long day.

"Okay, horseface. Leave some strength for me to walk around Shiganshina tomorrow, alright?"

Both of you plopped on his bed, his arm better than any pillow you've rested on in your life — and his embrace the home you've always wanted to come to after all this time.


	2. Update!

This isn't a new chapter at all, but since I have no other writing platforms to tell about my plans for this work, this serves as an **update** about where this is headed to. 

I've decided to reproduce the entire plot as a spin-off, with the same characters and a huge possibility of adding more. Yes, it's still Jean and Reader, I'm maintaining the elements of this fanfiction but I think I have explored the conflict much deeper for this to be developed as a series. 

I hope that's a good news! For the meantime before I traverse into Tumblr, you may follow me on anitwt (@ **warchiefyeagers** ) for some writing updates. 


End file.
